moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Firewing
History Early Life Eric was born in a small house in the plains north of Fairbreeze Village and south of Silvermoon in the Eversong Woods. His life before he was taken to the Highlands was quite peaceful... his mother stayed at home and watched over him, and his father was usually out of the house. Although this part of his childhood remained a mystery, he does remember the day that changed his life forever. Eric never really knew his parents, which was because he was separated from them as a baby many years ago. The only thing Eric can recall was that an extremely powerful spellcaster with a unique aura. The spellcaster had threatened the family, saying if they didn't give up their son, they would all die. Luckily, Eric's father was a mage. He created a wall of flame, buying his mother time to escape. Eric's mother carried him, fleeing into the woods near their house. She cast a portal with a magic-imbued necklace that Eric's father had given her, before pushing Eric through. Eric remembers seeing behind his mother's silhouette, a fiery explosion that rocked the area. The portal closed shortly after, leaving much to the imagination. The now-orphaned Eric had been left in a grassy field, apparently in front of a doorstep. When dawn arrived, a stocky, black-haired man noticed him as he opened the door, taking him in and raising him as his own. The man's name was Jonathan Bradley, and he and his only other son Roland took care of him. Eric was taught to wield a sword just after his stepbrother. He wasn't nearly as gifted as him though, often favoring reading old books on the shelf over working on his swordsmanship. This lack of practice showed through whenever he sparred with Roland, often losing without both feet on the ground or a sword out of reach. Frustrated, Eric sought better ways to overcome his brother. Eric learned of a book about the mages of Dalaran, kept on the highest shelf. He read through it and became innately immersed in such a story. He wanted to try spellcasting for himself, and told his brother and family that he was going to the city of Dalaran. Destruction of Dalaran After many stops at inns, caravans, and riding horseback, Eric had finally made it to Dalaran at age twelve. He practically stared at every mage, and every tower, with such awe that no one else could possibly have had. He hadn't had much money to suit his needs to pay for education, and was angry that he couldn't. However, this wasn't his end. A quel'dorei had asked him of his magical potency, and if he had any affinity for the arcane. Naturally, Eric said yes, and he would show him. He conjured a pyroblast, even to his own surprise. The unstable fireball launched towards a wall and scorched several bricks, rendering one to complete ash and dust. The quel'dorei was shocked that one would learn so quickly and so young, and then proceeded to greet himself as Master Jasper Warstrider. Jasper took in Eric as one of his own, training him to become a mage. Eric favored pyromancy, due to his chaotic nature as opposed to ordered arcane. By the time three years passed Eric was already competing with those with many years' practice... he truly had a gift for magic. This was cut short by the Third War. Arthas' siege had been successful, the undead tearing the city apart as Antonidas fell. Eric and his master fled, finding refuge out of the city in a cave. Even from a distance, the might of Archimonde was a sight that wasn't easily comprehended. The once-glowing, violet towers fell one by one as Dalaran was ultimately destroyed. To keep his student safe, Jasper had summoned an ice block around Eric, preserving both his age and his health. He gave him his spellbook as a final parting gift. His last words to his student were, "Shorel'aran, Firewing." The Aftermath As Eric's ice encasing melted slowly, he regained consciousness. After noticing his robes were soaking wet, remembered where he was. He thought that his master had died shortly after his valiant defense. Where the ruins of Dalaran once stood, now was a purple dome of magic. Eric dared not come near, and flipped through his master's notes, reciting the portal spell. He teleported himself to Stormwind, searching for Jasper. After days of no clues at all, he eventually decided to become an adventurer that looked for work. He was taught by an unnamed warrior how to swing a sword, as well as more advanced swordplay. He used these lessons, combined with his spell mastery, to become a spellblade. He became a mercenary, learning more as he trained and taking notes on everything he saw. He was especially curious of the demons and their fel magic, and how the order of the arcane and chaos of the fel could clash. For the next year or so he had became a renowned hero to several villages and towns. One adventure he went on required killing a gryphon that terrorized a town. However, the gryphon didn't mean to scare the townspeople; he only wanted some food, since it was growing scarce in the wild. Eric fed him and took him in as his own, naming the gryphon Theros. On another adventure, a particular demon that went by the name of Varonax was sent to eliminate Eric. However, this proved to be a failed attempt. Varonax gathered much information on his family - not his true family - but not his capabilities as a fighter, and was unprepared. He was sent back to the Twisting Nether, using his time to gain his power again and study him from afar... After his adventuring career, Eric set sail to find new lands. His boat was wound up into a dangerous storm, sending the ship a different way than planned. The boat shipwrecked onto a golden isle with shimmering hills and crimson trees. Eric named the island 'Thalor', and hired many workers to build his settlement by paying them with his adventuring gold. He established an economy, formed a government, united a group of people, and named himself Grand Magister of Thalor. Although he took a break just after his hiatus from the outside world, he regained control of Thalor during the Legion's invasion of the Broken Isles. The Third Legion Invasion The Legion's brutal invasion of Azeroth left many wounded, killed on the battlefield, or missing in action. The massive, demonic army had finally returned, unleashing their might on the mortal denizens of the planet, leaving the Alliance and Horde to unite and stand together, or fall divided. With the Legion's return, Varonax, sworn enemy of Eric, had arrived back on Azeroth. He kidnapped Roland Bradley, creating a hole in his spot at House Lionblood. Meanwhile, Eric had been searching for his stepbrother, taking his spot of leadership as a Centurion in House Lionblood briefly. He left for unknown reasons, following High Thane Garlan Lionheart into helping form the Crimson Reach, another new Arathi faction. He rose to claim his spot as both second-in-command to Lionheart and the Commander of the Reach. He swore his growing city-state of Thalor to the Reach's allegiance, serving its cause with loyalty, and bringing his title of 'Grand Magister' with him into the Reach. Attack on Malris After tracking down the dreadlord Varonax, he was baited onto the Legion planet Malris, skirmishing with demons left and right. The Arathi warband narrowly escaped through a portal, and their stronghold was brought to ruin. Shortly after, a siege on Thalor commenced. Eric proved victorious, as well as his people, but not without sacrifice. Roland died protecting Eric. His last words to him were, "Walk with the Light, Eric." This left Eric with a burning fury of revenge kindling in his heart, as well as justice for Roland's death. Eric began to ditch his plate armor style, going for lighter cloth and essentially becoming a Battle-Mage. (More will be added. This will be the most comprehensive area of the entire History.) Category:Characters Category:Mages